


Gorgeous

by Trymebitch



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trymebitch/pseuds/Trymebitch
Summary: Hey guys, this is a short one shot inspired by Taylor Swift's song called "Gorgeous"I hope you enjoy it.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a short one shot inspired by Taylor Swift's song called "Gorgeous"  
> I hope you enjoy it.

**Gorgeous**

  
  


“Blah, blah blah, it's exactly what you sound like,” I slurred, making weird faces at the girl in front of me.

 

The girl just looked at me and returned to the conversation she was having before she got interrupted.

 

I just scoffed and walked away.

 

‘That girl should take it as a compliment, that I'm making fun of her,’ I said to myself, watching the Redhead nod her head at what her friend just said.

 

She deserves it, I mean, she's so hot. How dare she?

 

Hasn't she ever thought about the fact that she might be too attractive. It's so damn annoying.

 

I know I have a boyfriend but he doesn't care about me, and I honestly don't care about him.

 

He's in the club doing something, or someone. I don't know, I don't care.

 

This girl is so cool, it makes me hate her.

 

I hate her.

 

“Another Whiskey,” I said to the bartender, then sat down on a chair.

 

The guy nodded and poured another shot, putting it in front of me.

 

I just chugged the whole thing and dropped my head on my hands, that were sitting on the counter.

 

My head was pounding and I was angry for some reason, oh yeah, probably because this girl ruined my life by not being mine.

 

She's literally so gorgeous, I can't say anything to her face, even if I tried.

 

And I'm so furious at her for making me feel this way, I have a boyfriend for the love of God.

 

She should also take it as a compliment that I'm talking to everyone here but her. Maybe she should think about the consequence of her touching my hand in a dark room.

 

It would definitely go somewhere, we would go somewhere, alone.

 

But maybe she has a girlfriend, if she does, I'm jealous of her.

 

What if she's single though? That's honestly worse. 

 

'Cause she's so gorgeous, it actually hurts.

 

___________________________

 

After a few more drinks, I started to scan the room, looking for a certain someone.

 

While that was happening, we locked eyes.

 

You could see the beautiful color even from here. Brown eyes with a little bit of black on the outline.

 

She caught me staring and smirked, she started walking towards me, swaying her hips.

 

I felt like I was drowning just from that. She was literally killing me just by staring.

 

“You know, it's not really nice to stare,” she said, smirking at me.

 

“Well it's not really nice for you to look this good,” I responded, slapping a hand over my mouth after I realized what I said.

 

The girl just giggled.

 

“Thank you, you look good too.” She said.

 

“Thanks,” I said looking down, not wanting to look her in the eyes as I blushed.

 

There was silence until she asked,

 

“What's your name, pretty?”

 

“Oh um, Waverly.” I answered.

 

“That's a cool name,” she said, “I'm Nicole.”

 

“Pretty name for a pretty girl,” I said, watching her blush.

She looked so beautiful, her red hair looked just like fire in this light. And how she would cross her arms when she confidently said something.

 

She had a black dress and black heels on.

 

She looked amazing.

  
  


“It's getting late,” I said ,” I think I should get going.”

  
  


“Alone?” Nicole asked.

 

“Unless you wanna come along,” Waverly smirked.

 

The Redhead grabbed Waverly's hand and they sprinted out of the club to Nicole's car.

 

“You're gorgeous.”

  
  



End file.
